


The Fellowship

by TheTyger



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Poetry, references to movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 12:59:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTyger/pseuds/TheTyger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Rivendell a council joins to see what may be done /About the ring that rules them all and the eye that hides the sun.</p><p>A poetry collection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

In Rivendell a council joins to see what may be done

About the ring that rules them all and the eye that hides the sun.

Pray tell, who will come forth to guard the young ring-bearer's way?

It seems Bag-End has gained another adventurer today.

First to stand, as always, is the wizard robed in grey,

Determined to do whatever he must to lead the hobbit's way.

Next up is Strider to offer his life, "You have my sword," he vows;

Not quite the Ranger- I see the king who before young Frodo bows.

Then rises the elf unwilling now to leave a friend to fate,

"You have my bow," he softly says, he'll never be too late.

Next standing tall as dwarves can Gimli promises his axe,

His bearded face is stony as he makes his sacred pact.

Reluctantly a man does rise, from Gondor does he hail,

You can be sure strong Boromir would die rather than fail.

A hobbit's made a oath from which he'll never be deterred,

"Don't you leave him, Samwise Gamgee,"

"I don't mean to, sir."

And finally no force can stop a Brandybuck and Took,

So Frodo's cousins tag along to give the world a look.

"So be it," says the Elven lord, "The Fellowship you'll be,"

And so away they go to find just who they're meant to be.


	2. Until the Eagles Come

I can hardly remember, Mr. Frodo,

Long lazy days in the Shire, and short merry nights,

And dancing with Rosie, and old Gandalf's magic lights;

Can you remember, Mr. Frodo,

The taste of fresh berries, or the feeling of soft grass between your toes,

Merry stealing carrots, and Pippin following wherever he goes;

Take the last drops, Mr. Frodo,

I know you haven't drunk, the river's dry,

Don't ask if I've had mine, I'll only lie;

Just hold on, Mr. Frodo,

I will not leave you, this I promise you,

If I can't carry the Ring, I can carry you;

You've done it, Mr. Frodo,

Now close your eyes and rest your weary bones,

Until the eagles come to bear us home.


End file.
